Close
by Linables
Summary: A Sokka/Toph fanfic, that started as a simple lemon and progressed into a longer, more elaborate story that I had to split into chapters. Well anyway, it's just a simple love story that occurs about 5-6 years after the series ends. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Close**

**Chapter 1**

Propping the heavy wooden door open with his foot, Sokka struggled to drag his heavy bag of mostly edible purchases inside. He entered the lobby of the upper ring Earth Kingdom hotel with some trouble, finally setting his purchases down on a table and pausing to rub his back. One light had conveniently been left on in the lobby, so after tending to his sore back, Sokka took advantage of the apparent mistake and began digging through his large bag. The light gave him just enough visibility to locate the package of jerky he had bought for himself, and he opened it and dug in.

The treat was a welcome break from the trip he was on with Katara, Aang and Toph. Five years had passed since the war, but the four were still rather inseperable. This of course made sense in the case of Aang and Katara, who were a serious couple by now, had been for a while. Sokka himself enjoyed the adventure and the company that sticking with the group brought him, and he assumed that Toph thought the same. Not that he minded her sticking around...but that thought aside. Right now the gang was staying the night, by the Earth King's insistance, at one of the finest hotels in the Earth Kingdom. They were stopping in the area while on a goodwill mission to a small island off the western coast, which was going through a food shortage.

This was the kind of thing they did these days. Since Aang's job as the avatar was to keep peace between the nations, and also within the nations, he took on the responsibility of making sure that every town and every island had what they needed to live comfortably. Peace and good living conditions were generally widespread, now that the hostility of the fire nation had been quelled, (Zuko, who had taken on the job of fire lord after his father had been defeated, was ruling admirably and keeping up the peace) but nature had no conditions - so things like food shortages inevitably happened from time to time. The trips like this that the gang took were enjoyable for all of them, though – they entailed work, yes, but none of the anxiety that the wartime travels had been full of.

Sokka was startled out of his thoughts when he heard the faint sound of footsteps somewhere in the dark near him. Once the footsteps got close enough, Sokka could make out the faint form of his sister in the light that the one lamp was giving off. "Katara?" he questioned, setting his package of jerky down. The figure walked up closer, and once it was in full view, Katara answered in a similar tone.

"Sokka? What are you doing here? It's been dark for hours, where've you been?"

As she spoke, Katara tried hastily to tie up her messy hair and tighten the tie on her sleeping robe.

"I was shopping," said Sokka. "You see the big bag of stuff?"

He pointed to the large bag on the table in front of him. Katara eyed it.

"Well yeah, I can see that you've been shopping," she said. "But all the stores, especially the ones that sell food, closed a couple of hours ago. It doesn't take that long to get back here, even if you were shopping in the lower ring."

Sokka knew that he was stuck there, because the truth was that he had made a detour after shopping. He knew that excuses would probably be seen through by Katara, but he tried one anyway, not wanting her to know where he'd been.

"Uh..." he said, scrambling around in his brain for ideas. "I found this little kid, and he had gotten lost, so I walked around with him for a long time and helped him find his parents. They were really happy, and they, uh...gave me jerky!"

Sokka held up the package he'd been eating from earlier, and put on his biggest, most innocent smile.

But, as he'd guessed, Katara wasn't having any of it.

"Mmm-hmm," she said. "Now what's the real reason you're so late?"

Sokka's false smile sank, and he caved in, knowing that his sister was going to find out sooner or later. Damn her inquisitiveness.

"Well..." he started, trying to look anywhere but at her. "I was uh...well, I was at a bar kinda far away from here..."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Go on," she said.

Having no other choice, Sokka did.

"Um, I didn't drink! I didn't really have time to. I left after trying to flirt with this girl...and she...uh, she slapped me."

Katara couldn't help giggling a little bit at this.

"Sorry," she said aftewards. "I couldn't help it. You've still got quite a bit to learn about women."

Sokka bowed his head in embarrassment.

"I don't know what's wrong!" he mumbled defensively. "I've talked to so many girls, but none of them ever seem to like me! I've even chatted up fire nation girls, and all things considered, that's still going a bit far!"

Katara shook her head.

"Sokka," she said, causing him to look up at her. "I'll leave it to you to wise up about this, but there's a girl who likes you far closer than you think."

Sokka's expression changed to one of shock upon hearing this.

"Huh?" he blurted out. "Who? You know someone?"

Katara just smiled and shook her head again.

"I'm not saying anything." she said, and then turned to walk away, signaling the end of that conversation. "Good night."

"Hey!" Sokka shouted after her, not ready to let her come out completely on top. "If you're not gonna tell me anything else, at least tell me what _you_ were doing down here at this hour!"

Katara stopped in her tracks and turned around halfway. Sokka could just barely make out a reddish hue on her cheeks.

"Uh..." she said. "I needed to get a quick drink of water. It's...uh...hot in my room."

Sokka smirked as Katara turned back around and continued walking.

"Okay!" he shouted. "Well, say hello to Aang for me when you get up, if you're not too busy doing other things with your mouth!"

Katara stopped again and shouted to him something that you wouldn't easily shout among polite company, before speeding up a bit in her walk back to her room. Her face had been full-on red by that point.

Chuckling quietly, Sokka returned to his large bag of purchases. As he re-opened the package of jerky he'd been eating from earlier, his mind wandered back to what Katara had said a little while ago, after his confession about the girl at the bar. It was odd. A girl who liked him? Close? Well, the only girl who he was close to and that wasn't related to him was...but no, that was completely impossible. _Toph_ couldn't like him, no matter how strongly _he_ felt about _her_.

'_No, no, no, bad Sokka..._' the water tribe warrior mentally chided himself. '_How many times do I have to remind myself that liking Toph is off-limits?_'

But it was too late - the thought had re-entered his head. Sokka's expression sunk a little bit. He knew he liked her – loved her, even. He had realized it quite a long time ago. Ever since, he had tried to supress his feelings, just to protect the comfortable (albeit unorthodox) friendship that he had formed with the earth bender over the years. But Sokka knew he was fighting a losing battle. There was no denying those feelings, and there never really had been. Sighing, Sokka picked up his bag and started to walk back to his room. Maybe sleep would help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Close**

**Chapter 2**

The idea of sleep, though, fell in his priorities once Sokka arrived in the hallway that led to all of the gang's rooms. He heard something – something odd. Sokka followed the sound, and his trail led him to the door of Toph's room. Sokka considered for a moment that it was rude to eavesdrop, but he was too curious to be turned away by that. Setting his bag down quietly, Sokka pressed his ear against Toph's door and listened. The longer he listened, the stranger the sound became to his ears. It almost sounded like she was...crying? But that never happened! Sokka had only seen Toph cry a few times over all the years he'd known her – hell, _he_ cried more than her! This was some kind of emergency. Overtaken by concern, and quite a bit of curiosity, Sokka softly knocked on the door.

After several seconds had passed without a response, Sokka knocked again. Still no response. Deciding to be daring, Sokka tried the door handle. To his relief (and surprise), it opened. Sokka pushed the door open just a bit further, and peeked inside. Careful study of the room found a small female figure sitting on the bed, facing away from Sokka, with her head in her hands. The crying sound was louder now that the door was open, but Toph seemingly hadn't heard the slight creaking.

_'She must be really distressed, to not have heard that..._' Sokka thought, his concern growing. Deciding he had to intervene, Sokka quietly called out her name.

At this sound, Toph quickly turned to face the intruder to her room. She hastily tried to fix her posture and wipe her face, but Sokka could see telltale wet streaks running down her pale cheeks.

"Who's there?!" Toph shouted, once again trying to clean herself up.

Sokka stepped into the room, and Toph recognized his footsteps.

"Snoozles...wha...why...get out!" she shouted, struggling to form coherent words.

"No way," said Sokka, approaching her. "I'm not leaving until I find out why you were crying, and if there's anything that I can do about it." Toph had been in the middle of reaching for a pillow to toss at Sokka when she heard this. She stopped abruptly, letting go of the pillow and withdrawing slightly.

He sat down next to her on the bed, and, after hesitating for a moment, wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. A jolt ran through him upon their contact, and Sokka could have sworn that he felt Toph shudder against him, but that must have just been his imagination.

"I wasn't crying!" Toph said defensively. "I...I don't know what you're talking about!"

Toph tried her best to not look at Sokka, knowing that it would both reveal her tear-streaked face and make her go a very fancy shade of red.

Sokka pressed on. "I know you were crying, Toph, I saw it and I heard it. And it's okay, it's not something you've gotta be ashamed of. _I_ cry, Toph, and I'm a fierce warrior!"

At any other time Toph would have snickered at that statement, but right now she was still in a considerable state of emotional distress. Not that her methods were getting her anywhere. Typically she would just earth bend the crap out of some poor piece of land to calm her distress or sadness, but right now it was late at night and she was in a very sophisticated part of town. So she had settled for letting herself cry alone in her room – but maybe, just maybe, she could talk to Sokka just enough to make him leave her alone. After all, it wasn't like she could tell him exactly what she was crying about.

"Okay..." she said, her voice quivering though she tried to hide it.. "What if I was crying? What about it?"

The answer was very direct.

"Well, I wanna know if I can help! I hate seeing you – any of my friends – upset!"

Toph didn't quite know what to say to this.

_'There's a lot you could do, Snoozles.' _she thought._ 'In fact, you're the only one who could do something. But I can't just tell you...at least, not everything...' _

Toph settled on being silent, hoping Sokka might consider dropping the subject. But Sokka wasn't going to have it. Daring to hold Toph a little closer, Sokka continued.

"Tell me what's wrong, Toph. I'll help you in a minute if I can. And if I can't, maybe I can help you find someone who can!"

Toph really did want to tell. She did. But she considered that much too dangerous. Sokka seemed thoroughly concerned for her, though, which was touching to say the least. Faltering a bit, Toph whispered, "I'm...uh... kinda jealous..."

Sokka couldn't believe what he was hearing. Toph, who seemed so sure of herself constantly, jealous? What in the world could she be jealous of? Needing to know, Sokka asked her.

"I...I can't say. I'm jealous, okay. Isn't that enough?" Toph had now told much more than she'd originally intended to, and she was trying to hold onto the last of her resolve.

"Please, Toph!" cried Sokka. "Who or what are you jealous of? Whatever it is, you shouldn't be, because you've got so much good stuff going for you! I mean, y-"

Toph cut Sokka off here with a hand pressed over his mouth. Her head was bowed and she was shaking slightly, her resolve having now crumbled.

"Fine..." she said, her voice cracking. "I'll tell you, Snoozles, if it means that much to you. It's them, okay?! Next door? Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen? They are both next door, you know, I don't even know why we bothered to ask for four rooms, we knew that they would be spending the night together anyway! That's what I'm jealous of, okay?"

Sokka was taken aback. Not knowing what else to say, he whispered, "Wha...what do you mean, Toph?"

Shaking more violently now, Toph could feel her tears starting to return.

"Their relationship, Snoozles!" she wailed. "You know what they're doing, you know how much they love each other!" As she said the word "love", Toph's voice quivered. "How can I not be jealous? I mean..." her voice quieted down considerably. "I mean, I may not seem like the lovey-dovey type, and I'm definitely not, but that doesn't mean I don't...you know...want someone..."

Crying freely now, Toph spoke louder again. She thought that she must sound wildly pathetic at that moment. But what did she have to lose now?

"But seriously...who would want me, right? I'm just some short little blind girl, who hardly passes for a girl in the first place! My parents keep telling me that they know all these nice rich hoity toity earth kingdom boys, sons of army commanders and some shit, who they could hook me up with. Maybe I should just let them, you know? One for the family, huh?! Maybe I should-"

It was Sokka's turn to cut off Toph's speech.

"No..." he said, without a hint of thinking otherwise. "No way, Toph. Trust me...there are guys who like you. Even...even closer than you think, really..."

Sokka's mind was racing. This couldn't have been what Katara was talking about earlier, could it? Toph had just revealed to him that she wanted someone to like her. He dared not hope that she had someone in particular – namely, him – in mind. But now was his chance to find out, if there ever had been one. Sokka took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

Toph sniffled meanwhile, wiping her eyes of the fresh tears. She was touched by what Sokka was saying, but she wasn't about to jump to conclusions about it. Even if Sokka had said there were guys close to her that liked her, that didn't mean _him_. It couldn't mean him. There was nothing she could do now but remain quiet, hoping that Sokka wouldn't ask her who she had in mind.

The following silence, for several long moments, was broken only by the sound of breathing and Toph's occasional hiccups and sniffles. Then, after Sokka had worked up suffient courage, he cautiously reached out and laid a hand on one of Toph's cheeks. She stiffened up and turned slowly to face him. Both of their heart rates were speeding up now, and for once Sokka was glad that Toph was blind. He could tell that his face was burning up. But this was it – it was now or who knows when, and Sokka would rather take now.

"Toph..." he said, hardly recognizing the timid voice that came out of him. "You are too good - way too good - to give yourself to someone who doesn't love you with everything he's got. I'd even say that..." He took a quick, deep breath. "...You might be too good for me." Upon finishing this statement, Sokka felt the greatest urge to hide himself, even though he knew Toph couldn't see him.

And Toph...she could hardly believe what she had just heard. Her mouth gaped slightly, and she felt heat coming to her cheeks. No way. There was nothing else he could have meant by that - but still. _No. Way. _It was too good to believe. But before she could say anything, Toph felt a pair of lips press earnestly into hers.

Oh my god.

Sokka was kissing her.

_He_ was kissing _her_.

Toph's head was reeling. She couldn't form a coherent thought to save her life. There was nothing else at that moment that she could comprehend except how the young water tribe warrior's lips felt as they touched hers. And was it ever some feeling. His lips were soft yet firm, demanding yet gentle. They fit so wonderfully against hers that Toph could hardly breathe, or really do anything else other than kiss him back. And she did so, as well as she could considering her lack of experience. They pressed their bodies together, reaching out and touching and holding whatever they could, trying to get as close as possible. All this happened as if by some primal instinct, and when they parted for breath, Toph's arms were coiled around Sokka's neck and his arms were tight around her midsection. There was silence in the room then, as both attempted to take in the full force of what had just happened.

Toph managed to speak first.

"So..." she said, breathless. "Do you...do you really mean...you know?"

Sokka smiled, awed by her flushed, moonlight-streaked face.

"Yeah, Toph, I really do." he said, clutching her tightly in his arms. "...I love you."

Toph smiled – a pure, bright, unbroken smile that could light a room. "...Wow." she whispered. "That's...wow. I love you too...Sokka."

"Mmmm," said Sokka. "You should say my name more often. I love how you say it." And with that, Sokka leaned back in to reclaim her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Close - Chapter 3**  
Linda / Love Goddess / Sinful Cupid  
NC-17

Sokka had no idea how much time had passed – it could have been five minutes, it could have been a half an hour – but the next thing he knew, he was carrying Toph down the hall to his room. Her arms were looped around his neck, and her head fit nicely onto his shoulder. His arms in turn were pressed flush against her body as he held her tight to his chest. Sokka made his way down the hall with an unusually prominent clumsiness, due only to the fact that he didn't want to take his eyes – or hands – off of the girl he was holding. He wanted to get as close to Toph as possible, and never let her go. That was why, he supposed, they were headed where they were now. The though made him shiver in the most delightful of ways.

There was a definite heat that arose from the room as Sokka kicked the door open and brought Toph inside, laying her carefully on the green silk sheets of his bed. This was inevitable. As he recalled, Toph was the first to voice her need for him, but he was right on her heels voicing his need for her. After the floodgates had been opened by their unexpected confessions, nothing was being held back. No emotion, no desire. And right now, both desired to be closer – closer in every way possible – to each other.

Sokka stood for a moment to admire Toph as she lay on his bed, flushed red and clad in merely a nightdress. As he shed his own tunic he joined her, the bed creaking and the sheets rustling as he laid beside her and arched his upper body over hers.

"I love you so much...." he whispered earnestly as he leaned down, lips only a scant inch away from her face. She shivered.

"I love you too Sokka...." she whispered, taking advantage of his proximity and reaching a hand up to pull him down and press their lips together. They sunk into the kiss, Sokka's body shifting to cover Toph's more thoroughly and Toph's arms holding him there.

As their lips parted, the two still stayed pressed together, savoring their contact. One of Toph's hands wandered down towards Sokka's chest, which she found bare under her fingers. He was radiating warmth, and she wanted to feel more of it. She ran her fingers up and down, tracing the muscles she felt and taking in the smoothness of his skin. Sokka shuddered as she did this, and leaned down to place a trail of small, open-mouthed kisses along her neck. Toph gasped quietly, and leaned her head back to allow him full access. He continued, leaving a wet trail down her neck and along her collarbones, and dipping his tongue the slightest bit into the junction between them.

Before long Sokka's mouth was met by the fabric nightdress covering Toph's body. He lifted himself up, and looked at Toph as if to ask if he might remove it. Toph nodded her head, even helping him in freeing her of the garment. This left her small body clad only in a pair of panties, the rest, endless stretches of moonlight-bathed, pale skin. Sokka took notice, a hand slowly making its way up her torso and toward her breasts. They were round, supple, not too large, and in Sokka's mind – perfect. They complemented her body beautifully and produced a delicious subtle curve, all white and and tipped in small nubs of dusty pink.

Sokka carefully ran a thumb over one of those pink nubs, eliciting a moan from the girl beneath him. He touched the other breast as well, then became a bit more daring and lowered his mouth closer to her chest. His lips touched the flat plane between her collarbones and breasts first, and Sokka slowly made his way lower, nipping and kissing along the way. Toph shuddered audibly as Sokka's mouth came to her left breast, the tip of it slipping between his moist lips. His tongue reached out and skimmed the nipple as his lips captured it, and Toph was left squirming beneath Sokka, reveling in the new sensations that were emerging.

As Sokka's lips left her right breast, they traveled to her left, while a hand slowly made its way down the side of her body to her hip. Toph hadn't even noticed Sokka's wandering hand, being focused on the feelings his mouth was giving her higher up. But as Sokka's fingers ran along her thigh and just ever-so-slightly slipped under the fabric of her panties there, Toph gasped. Her gasp broke into a low, rolling moan as Sokka's fingers moved lightly over her inner thighs, getting close to, but never touching, the center. Her whole body was growing hotter all the time, and Toph felt the need for contact. She tried shifting a bit to get his hand closer, but he moved his hand enough to miss. Needing his touch, Toph reached up and took a hold of Sokka's shoulder, whispering, "Touch me, Sokka...._please_...."

Needing no amount of further encouragement, Sokka let his fingers slip to her center, rubbing it through the fabric of her underwear. Toph gave a keening moan and grasped the sheets around her, eyes closed in pleasure. Taking it one step further, Sokka slowly used his other hand to start pulling Toph's last garment off. Taking notice, Toph arched herself up and bent her knees, aiding in the slipping off of the panties. They were soon discarded, tossed to the floor with all other clothing.

Sokka now stole a moment to just look at Toph, marveling in the uninterrupted beauty of her body. All of her was beautiful – she was lean with well-built muscle, a lethal weapon in battle – yet she was soft, supple, and pale, all around a lovely young woman. And she was lying here now, waiting for him. Him. Sokka took in a sharp breath, reaching his hand back towards her, where she and he both wanted it.

This time the feeling was even more raw, more pure, as Sokka's fingers slipped between her nether lips and stroked the smooth, pink insides. Toph moaned loudly, arching her body slightly off the bed and grasping the sheets as Sokka slowly pushed his fingers inside, moving them back and forth. Sokka lay over her and touched his lips to her neck as his fingers dipped inside of her, alternating nips to her neck and soft thrusts of his fingers. Toph was breathing heavily, gasping, moaning, and squirming in pleasure, until Sokka's fingers slipped out of her and his head lifted up from her neck.

Still catching her breath, Toph whispered, "Oh....you are going to get it....", voice low, guttural, and to Sokka, undeniably sexy.

Toph followed through on her declaration, reaching down to unfasten and begin to pull down Sokka's pants. Sokka helped her get them down and he then kicked them off, while Toph went to work on his underwear. Slightly slower, but still with a heated fire, Toph slid them down Sokka's hips and to his knees, where he finished pulling them off and discarding them. Her hand then reached out, fingers brushing the tip of his prominent erection, and earning a moan from the man. Going further, Toph curled her fingers around it, and began to pump it back and forth slowly in her hand.

Sokka panted and gasped as she worked, growing more daring all the while and adding speed to her movements. Toph's hand continued to pump his shaft, the object in question throbbing with arousal a bit more each moment as her soft fingertips ran up and down its length, ghosting over the vein, thumb skimming the tip of the head and tracing the underside. Then, just as he had done to her, Toph released him and took her hand away. Lifting her head up and sensing that Sokka was looking down at her, she grinned. "Told you," she said in a breathy whisper, purposely flicking her tongue out to wet her upper lip, futher enticing the man watching her.

Sokka growled playfully, leaning down to attack Toph's neck and cheek with needy kisses. He worked his way over to her ear, and, giving the lobe a quick nip, whispered, "....And?"

Toph grinned again through half-lidded eyes. "And now that we're even...." she whispered, "We can both get what we want."

Not needing any more encouragement, Sokka positioned himself over Toph, using his knee to carefully nudge apart her legs. "Ready?" he whispered, though he knew she was. Toph nodded. Sokka then readied himself at her enterance, and pushed in just until the head of his manhood was inside her. He glanced at Toph, reading her reaction. When he sensed no hesitance, Sokka pushed in further, then with a quick thrust, all the way. Toph gasped as he entered her fully, and Sokka paused, giving her time to adjust. She recovered quickly, and within a matter of moments she was experimentally moving her hips below his, ready for the next step.

Sokka acted on this cue, pulling out halfway, then thrusting back in, gradually starting to build up a rhythm. As the act grew more and more fluid, more instinctual, Sokka fell into a slightly quicker pace, Toph giving a keening moan beneath him as he thrust more forcefully. She lifted her legs up to wrap around Sokka's waist, and, panting, she breathed out the word "Faster....". Sokka obliged, letting his hips fall into an even quicker pace that was countered at every thrust by Toph, lifting her own hips slightly each time and making each impact more intense.

Sokka's breathing was heavy as he moved, Toph's name slipping from his lips many times. He moaned loudly as she raked her nails down his back, her legs firmly clamped around his waist and her inner walls tightening around his shaft with each thrust. Toph answered Sokka's passionate cries with ones of her own, his name escaping her mouth more and more often as their pace grew in intensity to its peak, and both of them felt their climax growing closer.

Toph's hands fell from Sokka's back to the sheets surrouding her, her fingers curling up in the material and grasping it with ferocious intensity. Her head tossed back and forth on the pillow as she and Sokka worked towards their breaking point, both bodies covered with a soft sheen of sweat despite the cool Earth Kingdom night surrounding them. It was close – Toph recognized the sensation building up inside of her steadily, like a small flicker of fire that was gradually gaining intensity and roaring up into a large blaze, ready to explode. She had felt it at times when she had allowed herself to wonder what this night might be like, but it had never been quite like this. The ferocity of the sensation, when actually experiencing it with Sokka, surpassed anything she had experienced previously.

Sokka felt himself to be close as well, and he reached out with his hands toward Toph, wanting to feel her, be as close to her as possible when he came. His left hand settled on her upper arm, and his right at her opposite shoulder, feeling her hot, flushed skin.

Just as her climax was about to hit her, Toph vaguely mused on the fact that she couldn't see Sokka when he hit his. She dearly wished to see to him, to be able to preserve his face in her memory for future nights when she might be apart from him. So then as an instinct, Toph's hand rose up to Sokka's face, and it settled on his left cheek. Her fingers spread over the side of his face, tips skimming the skin gently, with the smallest one settling on his parted lips. The extra contact, paired with a few more forceful thrusts, was the last thing needed to send both partners to their breaking point.

Toph's hand which was still grasping the sheets clenched into an iron-clad fist as the first waves of her orgasm hit her, and she arched her body upwards into Sokka's, panting, gasping, and stuttering out a broken version of Sokka's name. Sokka grasped Toph tightly as his own orgasm followed, and he pressed his body flush against hers, face buried in the crook of her neck. He released in short, frantic bursts into her, feeling her impossibly tight inner walls milk him of every drop.

As the final waves of pleasure died down, the couple fell back into the sheets, tangled up and pressed against each other. The only sound for several moments was heavy breathing, as both Toph and Sokka attempted to come back down to earth. As the rush finally wore off, Sokka lifted his head and proceeded to trace a lazy trail of kisses down Toph's neck, and she giggled quietly after a small initial gasp.

Sokka then pulled out of Toph, and leaned over her to touch his lips to hers. Toph returned the kiss, arms rising to encircle Sokka's neck, fingers weaving languidly together behind his back. It was a soft, slow, and passionate kiss, the perfect contrast to the fast, intense action that had preceded it. Toph couldn't quite decide which pace she preferred, as both were euphoric. But she wasn't worried, she thought with a small smile. If she had it her way, she would have the chance to experience both again many, many times.

And Sokka couldn't have felt more the same way.


End file.
